


Back Where You Belong

by alba17



Series: Steve/Bucky 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Captain America: The First Avenger, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Wizard of Oz References, making out at the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge based on <a href="http://stellarm.tumblr.com/post/99268108755/30-day-otp-challenge-mcdanno-version">this list of prompts</a>, modified for Stucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt - Holding Hands: Back Where You Belong  
> This chapter started out as a response to a flash challenge at the 1-million-words community on LJ for the prompt, gratitude. When I was done I realized I could also use it to fill the first prompt of the OTP Challenge! Yay for multitasking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can’t stay away after rescuing Bucky from HYDRA in the war.

Things had finally quieted down at base camp. Most soldiers were down for the night when Steve finally finished his debriefing with Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter. He knew he should turn in - his legs ached and he needed rest despite his enhanced abilities - but he was still wired from the rush of making it back safely. There was one more thing he had to do.

He flung aside the flap of the hospital tent. “How’s he doing?” he asked. 

The doctor in charge roused himself from where he was sitting with his head in his hand, a cup of coffee by his elbow. “Not bad. No obvious injuries from what we can tell. Vitals are all normal.”

Bucky slept in a cot, hands knotted in the sheets. The doctor checked the chart and observed Bucky for a moment. “We’ll watch him for awhile, see how he’s doing.” As he spoke, Bucky moaned and jerked his head. His forehead gleamed pale with a slight sheen of sweat. Steve’s heart ached to see him like this.

“Can I stay for a bit?” Steve said.

The doctor gave him a small grin. “Of course. No problem. Don’t wake him, though. What he needs most right now is sleep.”

“I won’t.” Steve pulled over a chair to Bucky’s bedside and looked down at his friend. His hair had grown out during his captivity and there were dark shadows under his eyes. His cheeks were more hollow than they’d been before, any remaining signs of boyhood carved away, leaving him looking older than the last time Steve had seen him. He restrained the urge to reach out and cradle Bucky’s face in his hand. Instead he laid his hand next to Bucky’s on the sheet, letting the edges touch. The bit of warmth from Bucky’s skin did more than remind Steve Bucky was alive. It did his soul good.

He’d been so afraid when he found out Bucky had been captured. He didn’t think he’d see his friend again, this man who meant so much to him. There was a part of him that felt just as lost as Bucky, like he’d been blindfolded and couldn’t find the way without the knowledge that Bucky was somewhere where Steve could reach him, at least hang on to the thought that he’d live through the war and was fighting the good fight in the meantime. When that hope was dashed, Steve felt something in himself fold in on itself, like a flat piece of paper crumpled in a fist.

He knew he had to do everything within his power to get Bucky back to safety even if he died trying. When he first saw Bucky on that gurney in the HYDRA lab, struggling and whimpering alone in the darkness, Steve’s adrenaline spiked. Bucky was alive, that’s what was important. Steve didn’t think, he acted, and they’d both made it out, against all odds. It wasn’t until later that Steve started to wonder what exactly HYDRA had done to Bucky and how it might have affected him.

Bucky’s hand abruptly curled around his. His eyes were open and Steve had never seen anything so miraculous and wonderful as Bucky lying here, right now, alive and seemingly healthy in body, if not mind. That remained to be seen. Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand, once more putting off detailed thoughts about how damaged Bucky might be. For now, he was simply grateful to have him back where he belonged, with Steve.

“We made it,” Steve said.

“Yep.” Bucky’s eyes swept over Steve, lids fluttering in a struggle to stay awake. “I still can’t get over it. You. Like this.” His thumb swept over Steve’s palm in a small movement. “My little Stevie,” he murmured.

Steve could feel heat rush into his face. He still wasn’t used to it himself. He had to remind himself to duck going into a tent, every time. “It’s something, isn’t it?”

Bucky nestled his head farther into the pillow and his eyes drifted downward again.

 _Stay awake, Bucky. Be with me._ “Tell me you’re okay,” Steve said, even though Bucky probably couldn’t hear him. He pressed Bucky’s hand again. He just wanted to hear the words, no matter whether they were true or not. 

“‘M’okay.” The pillow muffled the words. There was a slight pressure from Bucky’s fingers, which Steve returned.

Steve heaved a sigh. “All right.” He glanced at the doctor, who was pointedly studying his coffee cup. He should probably go but he couldn’t make himself just yet. He continued to hold Bucky’s hand until Bucky breathed rhythmically, nose smushed into the pillow and his mouth open. His hair stuck up in clumped tufts above his forehead. This time Steve allowed himself to touch, patting the hair into place, smoothing it down over Bucky’s forehead. 

He realized he was afraid to leave, that he didn’t want to leave Bucky out of his sight. It wasn’t exactly rational because they were surrounded by dozens of American soldiers, but there it was. Bucky had taken care of Steve for a long time and now it was Steve’s turn to take care of him. Nothing and nobody was going to get in the way of that. He looked at the doctor again and their eyes met. Steve raised his eyebrows and the doctor nodded. Steve leaned back in the chair. The doctor tossed him a copy of _Stars and Stripes_ and offered him a smoke, which Steve declined.

At least this way, Steve would be there if Bucky needed him. He wouldn’t have to toss and turn all night wondering if Bucky was okay. When Bucky woke up, the first thing he’d see was Steve, a familiar face. Which was exactly the way it should be.


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky helps Steve warm up on a cold winter day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-serum Steve.

Steve pulled his collar closer around his neck as he rushed home from the subway. Even with a muffler, the coat was too thin to keep him warm. His breath came out in clouds and icy air penetrated the tiniest opening in his clothes. Bucky had been at him to buy a new coat but he felt like he couldn’t spare the money. He still had some of his mom’s medical bills to pay and he was saving for a new art course in the spring.

He didn’t notice Bucky until he reached the landing in front of his apartment. His spirits lifted at the sight of his best friend. Bucky’s cheeks were ruddy from the cold and his head was bare despite the cold; no hat or gloves for Mr. Barnes. 

“Hi,” Steve said as he pulled off his gloves to get his key. “What are you doing here?”

“I got off work tonight,” Bucky said as they entered the apartment. It wasn’t much warmer than the outside. Steve was used to it, but it played havoc with his health. He just had to endure winter until it ended. “They messed up the schedule and had two of us on by mistake.” Bucky worked as an orderly at the hospital. Steve’s mom had got him the job. It was steady pay. for which Bucky was grateful. “Thought I may as well head over here to keep you company.”

“Haven’t seen me since….oh, yesterday?”

Bucky snorted. “That’s right.” He shoved a shoulder into Steve’s. “You know me. Rather be here than home.” Bucky’s house was crazy, with all his brothers and sisters and whoever they’d brought home, including stray dogs or cats. Peace and quiet was impossible. Steve didn’t mind. He suspected Bucky wanted to see Steve as much as he wanted to escape from his family. Steve was pretty lonely since his mom died. It felt strange to be living here all by himself. He was grateful for the company. Plus, it was _Bucky_. There was never a time when he didn’t want to be with his best friend.

“I think I have some Ovaltine.” Steve started rummaging in the kitchen cabinets, not bother ing to take off his coat and scarf.

“I’ll get some water started,” Bucky said, filling the kettle.

Steve pulled out the Ovaltine and a couple of mugs while Bucky got the burner going under the kettle. They huddled near the stove, drawn by the primitive lure of the flame even though it didn’t exactly provide a lot of heat. Their shoulders touched and the warmth of Bucky's body was comforting.

They sat down on the couch to drink their Ovaltine. Outside, street lights illuminated knots of people walking home to their dinner. Steve savored the peaceful feeling of finally being at home, curled up next to his best friend, finally warming up after a day of intermittently freezing as he rushed from subway to school to work and back again. 

"I'm beat. Might just take forty winks.” He slumped further into Bucky’s shoulder. His shirt was cottony soft against Steve’s nose and there was a faint whiff of wet wool. He felt like he could stay here forever. His hand rested on Bucky's stomach as he nuzzled his face into Bucky's warmth. 

"Go ahead," Bucky said, his arm circling around Steve's shoulders and gathering him in more tightly. "I'm not going anywhere. Staying right here."

"Mmmm." Steve was already half asleep. "S'nice." It felt so good to curl up against Bucky's solid body, imbued with the familiar scent of Bucky's aftershave and hair cream. He was barely aware of fingers sifting through his hair. "First time I've been warm all day." 

Bucky squeezed his shoulders. "I hate it when you say things like that. I told you to buy a new coat, you numbskull. Do I need to move in here to make sure you take care of yourself? You're not exactly the heartiest of fellas."

"Then we could be together all the time." Steve's heart beat a little faster at the thought. It would be so great to wake up every morning and see Bucky's face right there over morning coffee.

Bucky stretched out his legs and sank further into the cushions. Steve's head settled onto Bucky's chest, right under his chin - even more comfortable. He let out a satisfied sigh. 

"Yeah, the more I think about it, the more I like that idea," Bucky murmured into Steve's hair. "Make sure you stay out of trouble." He nuzzled the top of Steve's head with his nose. "Oh, who am I kidding, that's impossible."

"Mmm-hmm. Same thing my ma always said."

"Still. I'd feel better if I could keep closer tabs on you. And don't worry, I can pull my weight on the rent."

Steve closed his eyes and nodded into Bucky's chest. He'd lost the thread of the conversation. "Uh huh." 

Bucky laughed a little. "Okay, You just go to sleep." He stroked Steve's back. "We can talk about this later." 

Steve never wanted to move. His last thought before drifting off was if Bucky lived here, they could do this every night. The absolute best way to go to sleep ever.


	3. The Land of Oz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steve goes to the movies with Bucky, certain things are bound to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 prompt: Watching a Movie  
> Takes place before Captain America: The First Avenger.

“Wizard of Oz is playing at the Roxy this weekend.” Bucky looked up from his paper. Steve sat across from him at the kitchen table, sketching.

Whenever Bucky suggested going to a movie, a frisson swept through Steve. “Isn’t that a kid’s movie?”

“Betty said she loved it. So did Joey. Besides, it’s in color. Come on, you know you want to go.”

Steve didn’t really care what movie it was. Bucky wanted to go to the movies and that was the deciding factor. And a color movie was pretty exciting. His artist’s eye wanted to see what it would look like.

“Yeah, course I do. What time’s the show?”

“Seven. We can grab a burger at Smithy’s before.”

 

*

They settled into their seats at the theater, up in the balcony where Bucky preferred to sit. He liked looking down at all the other people and making observations about them before the movie started. Who was on a first date and who was about to break up? What kind of jobs did they have? He handed Steve the bucket of popcorn. “This is for you, bub. Eat up.” He grabbed a piece and popped it in his mouth with a flourish and a grin. “Although you gotta share.” 

“Not really hungry after the burger.” 

“You can do it. This is good stuff. The only time you get to eat popcorn is at the movies, so come on.” He grabbed Steve’s chin and smashed a piece of popcorn onto his lips, forcing Steve to open his mouth, laughing. 

“Get off! Idiot.” 

“Gotta fatten you up. Like a bear, for the winter.”

Steve chewed on the popcorn. Mmm, butter, salt and crunch. He grabbed a handful and started munching. Sometimes he really did have to be reminded to eat. 

After the cartoons, the movie started. It was black and white. “I thought you said it was in color,” Steve whispered to Bucky. 

“Just wait.” Bucky patted his thigh. Steve looked around. There were a few people in the balcony but not as many as the main floor. Already a couple was necking a few rows back, paying no attention to the movie. 

Throughout the black and white scenes in Kansas, Steve wondered when they were going to get to Oz. He’d read all the books on his sick days, taking them out of the library one by one, fascinated with the wild goings on in the far-off land of Oz. 

During the tornado scene, Bucky’s arm came around Steve’s shoulders. Steve stiffened at first, then relaxed as he got engrossed in the movie again. The special effects were amazing, the way they made it look like Dorothy’s house was swept up in a tornado. things swirling around it like a dream. His heart beat faster and Bucky squeezed his shoulder. At first Steve thought it was because of the excitement of the movie, then Bucky kept moving his fingers, almost caressing him. Steve’s heart rate didn’t slow down one bit. 

He’d been looking forward to this, it was part of the reason he loved going to the movies with Bucky, but it made him nervous also. What if someone saw? What would they think? When Dorothy’s house landed in Oz and the movie bloomed into brilliant color, he forgot all about Bucky’s hand. His breath caught and he stopped eating. He said, “Gee whiz,” at the sight of Munchkin Town with its weird houses and amazing costumes and _the Munchkins!_ Right there, live and on screen.

“Yeah,” Bucky caught his eye and nodded. “This is really something.” Bucky leaned over. “Aren’t you glad we came?”

His face was so close. Even in the dim light, Steve could see the blue of Bucky’s eyes. He swallowed. Bucky grinned at him. He didn’t move back right away and once again Steve was aware of Bucky’s fingers stroking his shoulder through the thin cloth of his shirt. He could feel Bucky’s warm breath on his face and he found himself looking at Bucky’s mouth, noticing how full and red his lips were. Somehow his hand found its way to Bucky’s leg. It was thrilling to sit so close and touch each other in the intimate darkness. Crazy as it was, the fact that it was in a public place made it even more exciting. His body responded in a way he hoped would dissipate before the end of the movie. But for the moment, here was Bucky, looking at him like he was everything in the world and Steve didn’t want to miss this opportunity to show his feelings. He grinned back at Bucky and said, “It sure is.”

Bucky’s eyes went a little liquid and his lips parted. Steve knew what was coming and his heart was about to burst out of his chest as Bucky closed the small distance between them. The Munchkins sang “Follow the Yellow Brick Road” somewhere far away as their lips met. Bucky’s mouth was soft and searching and it was wonderful to kiss him. They shouldn’t do this, somebody might see and who knew what would happen in that case, but Steve didn’t care. It felt too good. Bucky’s arm tightened around him and Steve clutched at Bucky’s leg, surging upward, wanting more.

As soon as it started, it was over. Bucky broke away, looking around, suddenly fearful. “I won’t be able to stop if we go any further.”

Steve breathed hard, frustrated desire coursing through him. Bucky was right, of course. It wasn’t safe. They’d already gone too far. Kissing in public was inviting disaster. Steve sighed and sat back in his seat. “I know. You’re right.” Nobody seemed to have noticed, but you never knew. 

Still, as Dorothy met the Scarecrow, Steve snuck his hand back into Bucky’s lap where no one could see and Bucky clasped it tightly, sometimes stroking Steve’s palm with his thumb. 

“If you don’t stop that, I’ll never be able to get up and leave,” Steve whispered to him. “It’ll be too embarrassing. People will think I have some weird crush on Dorothy. Or worse, Munchkins.”

Bucky smirked. “Okay, I’ll stop.” 

They kept their hands to themselves until the flying monkeys screeched across the screen. “Holy crap,” Bucky muttered before grabbing Steve’s hand. “That’s enough to give me nightmares.”

Before long, he was stroking Steve’s palm once more. Steve decided to just give in and go with it, enjoying the sensation, which somehow managed to go directly to his dick. Dorothy and her crew were quavering in front of the Wizard when he whispered to Bucky, “Do you think it’s almost over?”

Bucky gave him a suggestive look. “Why do you ask? In a hurry to get somewhere?”

Steve scowled at him. “It’s all your fault.”

As soon as Dorothy was reunited with her family and everyone was happy ever after, Bucky jumped out of his seat and headed towards the stairs. Steve had to scramble to catch up with him. “Who’s in a hurry now?” he said. 

“How fast can you walk to your apartment?” Bucky replied, brushing his shoulder up against Steve’s. “Got some urgent unfinished business to attend to. Might involve a certain problem you’ve been having. In your pants.” He guffawed and Steve could his cheeks heat up.

Steve quickened his steps. “I might be small, but I’m fast.” He rushed ahead of Bucky and turned around, walking backwards. “Come on. Last one there has to sing “Over the Rainbow” next time we take the subway.”

“Oh, come on.” Bucky started running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm thinking about doing a post-Winter Soldier version to bookend this.


	4. Breathless (Day 5 Prompt - Kissing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby,” Bucky murmurs as Steve presses into him. 
> 
> “Oh Christ, Bucky,” Steve says softly. Bucky’s lips move against his, tender and searching. (First Kiss - pre-CA:The First Avenger)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting back into this 30 Day OTP Challenge after a long hiatus. I was pretty much out of fandom for awhile. I’m working on a much longer fic for the Day 4 Prompt - Date. In the meantime, thought I’d take a quick shot at this one.
> 
> Okay, reading over the previous entries, I just wanted to clarify that these are separate entries, not intended to be a consecutive story. For the Kissing prompt (Day 5, but posted as Chapter 4), this is their first time.

“Baby,” Bucky murmurs as Steve presses into him. 

“Oh Christ, Bucky,” Steve says softly. Bucky’s lips move against his, tender and searching. All the breath goes out of him. Bucky’s embrace is warm and firm, a bulwark against the world. “What are you…?” Steve starts, trying like hell to infuse some sense of reason into the moment, but the sensation that overwhelms him as Bucky kisses him doesn’t allow any more words to come out. He’s trapped by his own feelings, how he’s yearned for this every time he catches Bucky looking at him in a certain way, neither of them willing to acknowledge the simmering tension or what it might mean. 

Until now. 

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s solid shoulders, relishing their strength. Everything he loves about Bucky is there in those shoulders: the kid who’s saved him from his own worst impulses more times than he can count, taken care of him when he’s sick, been there through the rough times and the good. 

“Bucky,” he sighs as the kiss deepens.

Bucky’s tongue is warm and soft as it flicks through Steve’s mouth, making Steve feel things he’s never felt before, an electric charge between his legs and up his spine. How does Bucky know how to do it? This must be what all those girls feel. No wonder Bucky has no trouble getting dates. 

Then Bucky sucks on Steve’s tongue and he’s done for. Absolutely done. He melts into Bucky like there’s no barrier there at all, no skin, no bone, no muscle, just the two of them melding together. Steve doesn’t want it to end. 

Desperate to feel skin, he works a hand under Bucky’s belt, the back of his trousers, shirttails and underpants.

Bucky chuckles against Steve’s lips. “Sneaky,” he whispers. He tilts his hips forward as Steve’s hand explores the soft, giving skin of Bucky’s ass. He can hear the sharp intake of Bucky’s breath. “Oh god,” Bucky says.

Steve devours Bucky’s mouth, riding on a surge of emotion and sensation more powerful than anything he’s ever felt before. It was nothing like this when he tried to kiss Katie O’Rourke, who pressed her lips against his like a maiden aunt, dry and lifeless and Steve didn’t know how to make it any different.

Bucky’s hand is under Steve’s undershirt, skirting over his stomach and ribs, clutching at his side. Steve whimpers. Bucky’s hand is so warm and possessive. Steve’s fingers sink into Bucky’s ass, cup it, and it fits so perfectly, wonderfully, into his palm.

Bucky tenses and then he says, “Damn it.” Abruptly he pulls away and rolls onto his back.

Steve sits up. “What? Why’d you stop?” His heart is beating like the F train when it gets up to speed. His pants are tight. Lips, loose and wet.

Bucky rubs a hand over his face. “Just remembered, gotta go to work. Boss’ll kill me if I’m late.”

“Oh.” Steve deflates. “You’re kidding.” 

Bucky takes Steve’s hand, rubs the top of it with his thumb. “I’ll come back after.” He pulls Steve to him with an arm around the waist. He rubs their noses together. The scent of him, the intimacy of their bodies, makes Steve breathless. “I’ll miss you. Bet I’m not gonna think of anything else the whole shift,” Bucky adds. He draws a finger down Steve’s jaw. “If I lose my job, I’ll blame it on you.”

“Jerk.” Steve sighs. “Guess I’ll try to finish that job for the magazine. It’s due this week.”

Bucky’s glance zeroes in on Steve’s mouth and Steve can feel his eyelids drift down in anticipation of Bucky’s lips on his. “Good idea,” Bucky says, close, so close, warm breath ghosting on Steve’s mouth. Then Bucky’s lips brush against his and the small gesture is like pulling the trigger of a gun. They clutch at each other madly, kisses fervent, wet and messy. Steve’s blood rushes with excitement. All he wants is Bucky’s skin next to his, to feel him all over. 

“Steve, babe, gotta stop.” Bucky retreats, fingers still twisted in Steve’s shirt. 

Steve grins through his disappointment. “Say that again.”

“What?”

His grin grows. “Babe.”

Bucky returns the smile, beaming, and draws Steve close again. “Babe. Stevie babe.”

“I like that.”

“To be continued?” Bucky says, a hand curled around Steve’s neck.

“It better be or you’re in trouble, mister.”

“Gonna split my lip? Won’t be able to kiss you if you ruin my mug.”

“Naw.” Steve fingers Bucky’s belt buckle. “I got another kind of trouble in mind.”

“Oh jeez.” Bucky swallows. “This shift can’t go fast enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should have posted these as a series instead of chapters of one work. But I don’t see how to change them to a series without deleting everything and re-posting it. So I’m making these first 4 chapters into part 1 of a series. Later parts will be posted as parts in the series.
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Cannuluna.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) or [Twitter](%E2%80%9Calba17.twitter.com%E2%80%9D)!


End file.
